In pneumatic devices such as an electro-pneumatic transducer, it is necessary to convert an electrical signal to a proportional pneumatic output signal termed a pneumatic current. Such devices are typically referred to as “current-to-pressure” transducers. In such devices, a pressurized air supply is supplied to an air inlet, and this air supply must be converted within the device to a desired pneumatic current.
Additionally, electro-pneumatic transducers have dynamic characteristics that dictate how quickly the pneumatic current can be increased and/or decreased at the transducer output. This is generally termed the dynamic performance of the electro-pneumatic transducer. Typically, electro-pneumatic transducers use fixed restrictions within the pneumatic circuit that create a single dynamic characteristic or fixed dynamic performance within the transducer. Thus, there exists a continuing need for more control and selectability over the pneumatic output from the electro-pneumatic transducer.